Under the Bridge
about to fly Under the Bridge.]] Under the Bridge is a miscellaneous challenge in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It requires the player to fly an aircraft or helicopter under 50 bridges around the game world to complete part the "Close Shave" achievement/trophy. The player will also need to complete all 15 Knife Flight challenges in order to fully complete the "Close Shave" achievement/trophy. 25 of the 50 bridges also count toward 100% completion. Locations Los Santos South Los Santos (10) #Greenwich Parkway Overpass in La Puerta and is the first in the sequence of 7 bridges along this canal. #Dutch London Street Bridge and is immediately after Bridge 1. # La Puerta Rail Bridge and again is immediately after Bridges 1 and 2. # Interstate 5 Canal Bridge and is found a small way away from the first 3 bridges. # Alta Street Canal Bridge and is found almost immediately after the Bridge 4 by following the drainage canal.> # Strawberry Avenue Canal Bridge in La Puerta and is the first in the sequence of 2 bridges along this drainage canal. # Dutch London Street Canal Bridge and is immediately after Bridge 6 and is the final bridge in this sequence. # Miriam Turner Overpass, Banning Bridge and is the first bridge in a sequence of 3 bridges. Start your approach from the south-east. # Canal Rail Bridge, a very low bridge so a stunt plane is more advisable. If using a helicopter you will need to touch the water below. # Signal Street Bridge, again a very low bridge and is immediately after Bridge 9. The same technique applies as Bridge 9. Blaine County Raton Canyon # Calafia Bridge # Cassidy Creek Bridge # Raton Canyon Bridge Tips * Due to their better controls, helicopters should be used, not planes; many bridges do not allow much space to pass underneath. * A Frogger will unlock at the helipad at Sandy Shores Airfield for Trevor Phillips after "Three's Company", which is extremely useful for these challenges. * Alternatively, you can steal a Maverick helicopter from the South Los Santos hospital helipad, although this doesn't always spawn. One can also hijack one of the skydiving Mavericks, unlocked after Risk Assessment, or obtain the easily accessible Buzzard Attack Chopper that spawns at NOOSE Headquarters. * Note that two bridges located nearby in the northeast of the city have their support columns so close together that most helicopter blades will scrape them and fail the challenge while trying to pass underneath; either fly underneath the left or right of the bottom of the bridge (rather than the centre, where the supports are actually closest), or use a Buzzard or Buzzard Attack Chopper, which has slightly smaller blades. * It is advised to use the Quick Save option in the phone menu when lining up to fly under a bridge so that if you heavily damage or destroy the helicopter, or die, you can quickly reload. * If the aircraft is damaged but not destroyed, SWITCHing to another character and then back will repair it completely. * Note that during Mission Replays, under-the-bridge flights are not recorded despite the completion graphic appearing. They have to be performed in Story Mode to count towards 100% Completion and the Achievement. Gallery Video Navigation Category:Challenges Category:Collectibles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V